Promesse éternelle
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: - Quand tous les pétales s'ouvriront un à un, nous nous reverons, je te promets... - Vous croyez que c'est lui qui les a tués ? -Oui, c'est sûrement Lui, l'enfant maudit, Harry Potter. Slash Drarry ! OS Spécial Halloween !


**Disclamer **: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et ses amis, ni son monde, ni l'histoire de leur vie, tout cela appartient à J.K Rowling, seule l'histoire est de mon cru, bien sûr j'écris que pour mon plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

**Pairing** : Drarry (draco x harry ), indication je mets toujours le seme, celui qui est au dessus avant le uke celui qui se fait prendre.

**Donc, vous l'avez bien compris, c'est une histoire mettant en scène DEUX HOMMES ! Donc ceux qui sont contre cela ainsi que les 'enfants' veuillez quitter cette page sans insultes. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Rating** : M

**Genre **: mystère, fantastique et romance ;P

**Résumé :** _Quand les pétales de rose s'ouvriront, tu m'appartiendras. - _Vous croyez que c'est lui qui les a tué ? - Oui, c'est surement lui, Potter, l'enfant maudit. _  
_

**Note de l'auteur** :

OS spécial Halloween ! Yeah ! ('W')

Donc voici le petit délire sanglant ^-^, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Promesse éternelle **

_ Des nuits silencieuses remplies de ténèbres... La lune pâle éclaire ma solitude et diffuse sa chaleur glaciale... Dans mes rêves, je pleure et m'égare... Et je me souviens de toi, beauté froide et mortelle... Je me souviens de ton visage diaphane, de tes yeux d'argents, de tes cheveux soyeux qui dansaient au gré du vent... Mais aussi de ta voix, grave, profonde, rassurante..._

–_ Je te promets, quand les pétales de rose s'ouvriront un à un, nous nous retrouverons._

_Ta main aussi glaciale que la lune toucha ma joue écorchée par mes larmes... Le vent souffla plus fort... Dangereux... Menaçant... _

–_ Je te promets, car tu le sais... Tu m'appartiens._

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rêvé de ce souvenir. Il soupira puis regarda l'heure, 5 : 05, bien que tôt il décida de se lever sachant qu'il n'arrivera pas à se rendormir. Il prit sa trousse de toilette puis alla dans la salle de bain commun aux dortoirs des garçons, à cette heure il n'y avait personne, heureusement pour lui.

Pas vraiment asocial, Harry préférait juste plus la solitude ; il ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise avec les personnes de son âge ou même les adultes d'ailleurs, était-ce parce qu'enfant il avait vécut une expérience traumatisant durant sa vie avec sa tante maternelle quand ses parents furent trouvés morts dans un accident de voiture ? Il ne le savait pas.

Sa tante, nommée Pétunia Evans, était la sœur aînée de sa mère mais ne ressemblait en rien à celle-ci, car si Lily était une très belle rousse aux yeux émeraudes avec un tempérament aussi douce que enflammé et un corps qui faisait envier bon nombre de femmes, sa sœur elle n'avait hérité de tels atouts : en effet, Pétunia avait un cou deux fois plus long que la normal et un visage chevalin encadré par des cheveux blonds cassés et des yeux bruns ternes, de plus elle était rêche et amère. Mariée à Monsieur Dursley Vernon, un homme de très forte carrure et ayant une grosse moustache, directeur d'une entreprise fabriquant des perceuses, ils eurent un garçon du nom de Dudley, le plus bel enfant d'après eux et le plus gros aux yeux des autres. Ils vivaient une vie monotone qui était parfaite pour eux mais lorsqu'ils se virent attribuer de leur neveu ils sentirent que leur petite vie tranquille allait être chamboulé à jamais.

Au début tout était des plus normaux, Pétunia n'aimait Harry car même si elle niait elle se sentait jalouse de sa défunte sœur d'avoir eu un si adorable bébé car son neveu promettait d'être très beau quand il grandira mais elle s'occupait de lui un minimum car c'était le fils de son premier amour, le richissime James Potter, le père de l'enfant et secrètement elle rêvait que cet enfant fusse le sien surtout que toutes les femmes du voisinage l'enviaient croyant qu'il était né d'elle. Tandis que son mari ne voulait pas toucher ou même regarder le bambin.

Cette situation continua, Harry grandit en se faisant petit dans cette maison hostile où il devait travailler en faisant la cuisine, le ménage et le jardinage, sa tante ne lui accordait un regard que pendant les soirées du voisinage, son oncle qui l'ignorait sauf pour lui aboyer un ordre et son énorme cousin qui avait habitude de faire une « chasse au Harry » qui avait pour but de lui courir après et de le frapper s'il se faisait attraper.

Mais lorsque le brun eu dix ans presque onze, tout bascula. Vernon fit faillite et perdit son entreprise, il resta à la maison et devient plus alcoolique encore. La tante Pétunia pour garder la face partit chercher du travail dans le secret, et Harry et Dudley continuèrent d'aller à l'école sauf que si Dudley était insouciant, Harry lui n'était pas, il avait de plus en plus remarqué les regards étranges et insistants de son oncle sur son corps juvénile après avoir trop bu et l'enfant qu'il était avait très peur, surtout que cette situation angoissante durait depuis un certains temps, puis tout dérapa.

C 'était un jour comme les autres, Pétunia partit tôt le matin pour ne pas croiser les voisins et Dudley partit à l'école, dans la maison il ne restait que l'oncle Vernon et Harry qui était cloué au lit, malade. Rien ne se passa le matin mais quand l'après midi arriva, Vernon était devenu totalement soul. Pourquoi avait-il fait faillite ? Il était doué pourtant ! Quelqu'un l'aurait maudit ou lui avait fait un sale coup ? Oui c'est ça, on lui avait fait un sale coup. Mais qui ! QUI ! Des pensées sombres et invraisemblables lui vinrent en tête brumé par l'ivresse de l'alcool. Et il avait trouvé le maux de tous ses problèmes, le démon qui se cachait et qui l'avait maudit, oui c'était lui ! C'était forcement lui ! Potter ! Fier de son raisonnement logique pour lui seul, il se leva sur ses grosses jambes dodues et oscilla dangereusement mais il se rattrapa, puis avançant comme il put il atteignit avec mal la chambre de son neveu. Celle-ci était dans le pénombre du aux rideaux fermés, mais on distinguait clairement la grosse armoire sur le côté gauche, le bureau bancal sous la fenêtre et enfin le petit lit où dormait un Harry brûlant de fièvre. Mais les pas assourdissants de son oncle l'avait réveillé et effrayé.

– Mon oncle ? Interrogea craintivement le petit.

Vernon ne répondit, il continua juste son ascension, avançant toujours plus dans la chambre, plus près de Harry qui trembla de peur. Son oncle puait l'alcool et ses yeux injectés de sang avaient une teinte de folie et de sadisme, il voulait fuir le danger mais ses membres engourdis ne l'entendaient pas et il resta clouait dans son lit, pale comme un mort.

– C'est de ta faute tu sais. Grogna Vernon crachant son haleine perfide sur le doux visage de l'enfant. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai fait faillite ! J'en suis sûre, monstre ! Et tu vas me rembourser, oh oui, tu n'as pas d'argent donc tu vas ouvrir bien gentiment tes cuisses et me laisser m'amuser avec ton corps de pute. Tu vas voir tu vas aimer et je parie qu'après que j'en ai finis tu me supplieras de te redonner ma grosse queue bien dur.

Les paroles salaces effrayaient Harry qui trembla de plus en plus, des larmes coulèrent des ses grands yeux si semblable à ceux de sa mère, il était terrifié et il ne pouvait bouger, son corps était complètement encadré par celui opulent de l'adulte. Harry sentait la main vicieuse et gras touchait sa peau, la caressant, s'aventurant toujours plus loin, il sentait le souffle court et lourd remplis de luxure de Vernon et les grosse gouttes de sueur de ce dernier s'écrasèrent sur son visage potelé, il avait envie de crier et de vomir en même temps, il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture qui se défaisait, et ressentit son pyjama s'enlever, il cria mais une gifle claqua soudainement sur sa joue.

– Ta gueule petite pute et laisse toi faire sans bruits ou je te frappe à nouveau !

Gémissant, Harry se tut et quand la main de son oncle revient sur sa peau dénudé, il ferma fortement ses yeux, voulant que tout cela fut qu'un affreux cauchemar, ses poings se crispèrent et son corps se tendit aux maximum. La main continua son chemin vers l'intimité du plus petit, puis soudain plus rien, la main s'arrêta et partit, un râle roque étouffé s'éleva de la boucle de son oncle. L'enfant, après quelques secondes, ouvrit timidement ses yeux et découvrir Vernon à terre sur le ventre dont certains organes ressortaient, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés baignant dans son sang où les membres de son corps jonçaient un peu partout dans une scène macabre. Le surplombant une silhouette sombre et prédateur. Harry ne put voir que des yeux carmin avant de s'évanouir.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était à l'hôpital, un docteur vient et lui expliqua que sa famille ne pouvait plus s'occupait de lui, son oncle était mort. Harry ne fit que hocher sa tête, dans un sens il était soulagé mais dans un autre où il allait vivre maintenant.

Après son rétablissement, une dame l'emmena dans un orphelinat disant que c'était sa nouvelle maison jusqu'à ce que des gens qui l'aimeront viendraient le chercher mais Harry savait très bien qu'il était seul de nouveau.

Sa vie à l'orphelinat était presque comme chez les Dursley, il était seul, les surveillants ne le regardaient jamais, les autres enfants l'isolaient ne l'aimaient pas car trop triste et sombre pour eux et les couples qui le choisissaient renoncèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent son dossier : qui voudrait un enfant apportant la mort ! Puis deux mois plus tard, il reçut une lettre disant qu'il était accepté dans la très réputé et célèbre école qu'avaient étudié feu ses parents, Poudlard. La bonne nouvelle selon Harry était qu'il devait aller en pension, cela voulait dire dix mois hors de l'orphelinat mais la mauvaise était que Poudlard était une école pour les riches et les intelligents avec très peu boursiers car les exigences étaient très même trop élevées, alors Harry était plutôt mitigé sur sa futur rentrée. Et comme prévue avec ses vêtements délabrés et sa taille de crevette il était devenu rapidement le corbeau noire de l'école.

Pourtant, il avait réussit à survivre pendant six ans dans cette établissement se disait il en regardant le miroir de la salle de bain devant lui avec fierté. Il avait maintenant 17 ans, et avait bien grandis, bien que toujours plus petit que la moyenne, ses cheveux bruns était mi-long pour cachaient son visage de porcelaine aux traits fins et ciselés, ses éternelles émeraudes sous ses lunettes rondes ne montraient qu'une pure indifférence et ses lèvres pleines une moue des plus mignonne. Son corps svelte n'était pas très musclé mais n'avait pas de graisse pour autant, on pouvait dire que sans ses vêtements Harry Potter était très séduisant même de trop. Le brun se lava rapidement puis retourna dans sa chambre pour se vêtir de son uniforme scolaire, puis il alla directement dans la salle de cours et s'installa sur une chaise au fond, ses sinistres souvenirs lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

Lorsque la cloche sonnèrent Harry sortit de sa rêverie, midi déjà, il sortit de la classe en silence, dans les couloirs, il entendit des murmures agaçants à son sujet, il n'y prêta pas attention, il s'y avait été habitué mais des mots l'interpellèrent alors mine de rien, il ralentit ses pas et écouta.

– Tu crois que c'est lui qui les a tués ?

– J'en suis sûre ! Beaucoup d'élèves l'ont vu roder près des chevaux puisque l'étable est près de la serre maudite.

– Mais quand même ces pauvres bêtes ont été retrouvé vidé de leur sang, Potter n'aurait jamais pu faire ça non ?

– Pff ! On ne sait jamais après tout c'est un enfant qui apporte le malheur ! On raconte que s'il vous parle vous êtes condamné à mourir dans les prochaines semaines, c'est pourquoi il n'a jamais ouvert la bouche devant qui que ce soit, même les profs sont anxieux de l'approcher...

En ayant assez entendu, Harry reprit son rythme de marche, mais au lieu d'aller à la cantine, il partit vers l'étable. Ces élèves étaient tous des idiots s'ils pensaient que c'était lui qui avait tué les chevaux, au contraire Harry adorait les animaux ne pouvant se confier qu'à eux et les chevaux tout comme les chiens étaient ses animaux préférés, il n'aurait jamais pu leur faire du mal. Il était triste à l'idée que quelqu'un avait pu tuer ces braves bêtes, c'étaient ses amis pensait-il amèrement en regardant l'étable vide où seul des taches rougeâtres et gluantes signe du carnage étaient présents ainsi que la lourde odeur métallique. La tristesse le dévorait et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit pour le calmer : la serre numéros sept. Cette serre était à l'école mais comme Harry était la seule personne qui s'en occupé alors c'était comme si elle lui appartenait et comme le brun y était pendant tous ses temps libres, les autres élèves avaient appelé cette serre « la serre maudite ».

Néanmoins aussi maudite que soit elle, cette serre était toute fois magnifique : comme les autres elle était grande et spacieuse et ses vitres en verres donnait à l'intérieur une danse de rayons multicolores. Elle avait pour particularité de n'avoir que des roses, rouge, rose, jaune, orange, bleu, violet, blanche ou même noire, arrangés de façon artistique et harmonieuse sur les côtés des murs en verre car au centre de cet espace il n'avait un seul petit pot, c'était pour ce pot que Harry y venait aussi souvent.

C'était un pot de rosier dont les bourgeons étaient verts émeraudes et c'était aussi de cette rose que l'homme parlait dans son rêve. C'était pour cela qu'elle était spéciale. L'homme lui avait promis de venir le chercher lorsque ce rosier fleurira or pendant ces six derniers années ce petit pot ne fit naître chaque année qu'un bourgeon qui pointait timidement son nez au cieux mais celui-ci périssait avant d'avoir pu fleurir signe que l'heure n'était pas encore venu, seulement le petit brun ne perdait pas espoir que ce rosier donnera les plus merveilleuses roses de la serre et sans le vouloir un sourire doux plana sur ses lèvres.

– Tu as un sourire idiot collé sur ton visage Potter. Siffla d'un air ton moqueur une voix qui était familier au brun.

Harry se retourna et découvrit avec stupeur l'homme de ses rêves ou plutôt garçon car celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir son âge, mais il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de ces souvenirs : le même visage noble, les mêmes yeux argentés, les mêmes cheveux platines qui dansaient avec un vent imaginaire et même l'aura froide et dangereuse y était. Mais ce n'était pas possible, cela faisait six ans ! Si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait été plus âgé maintenant ! Mais pourtant... Harry ne savait quoi faire, il restait là à le contempler, alors que le garçon devant lui s'avançait sans cesse plus près jusqu'à ce que la distance qui les séparait n'était plus que de quelques centimètres. Puis soudainement, le blond baissa la tête vers Harry qui était plus petit que lui, envoûté par le regard de l'opposé les deux se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se mélangèrent puis alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher le blond s'écroula par terre sous l'ébahissement du brun rougissant.

* * *

_ Folie es-tu là ? Près de moi ta présence éternelle... Les ténèbres me dévorent... Mon âme est damné … Et mon corps gelait dans cette apparence de marbre... Pourrais-tu me pardonner ? Amour..._

La lune était belle ce soir, pour Draco Malfoy, vampire de plusieurs siècles, c'était le moment le plus propice pour aller chasser. Il était un prédateur, le plus dangereux et le plus séduisant pour l'Homme car celui-ci meurt dans un plaisir grisant sans savoir que devant lui, dans ses bras, se trouvait la faucheuse.

Cette nuit, Draco arriva d'une démarche silencieuse dans un petit quartier tranquille, dans la rue de « Privet Drive », ses sens lui indiquaient que tous les humains de l'environ dormaient, seul quelques rares regardaient la télévision mais trop peu pour attirer l'attention sur lui si sa futur proie criait.

Il pouvait aisément rentrer par effraction chez les gens et les tuer dans leur sommeil, mais pour Draco cela serait ennuyeux et parfaitement insignifiant, il préférait attirer sa proie dans ses filets de débauches car si son statut de vampire lui inspirait parfois dégoût il y avait bien que son apparence et tous ces atouts qui envoûter à en perdre la raison les humains qui le distrayait et l'amusait dans cette routine insipide.

Car Draco était des plus captivants, il mesurait dans les mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, pour une stature musclé mais sans excès. Il possédait un visage carré qui montrait sa noblesse avec sa peau diaphane, son nez droit et légèrement pointu, des lèvres pâles et ses yeux argentés qui devenaient rouges sanglant s'il avait soif ou devenait en colère. Ses cheveux platines encadré son visage de façon sauvage et frôlaient avec délicatesse son cou fin, de plus il portait un costume gris qui mettait en valeur son corps d'adonis.

Draco parcourra ses sens pour trouver une proie qui lui correspondrai et il la trouva, une odeur pure, juvénile et irrésistible, fruité mais légèrement épicé laissant une sensation de liberté qui lui avait été arraché lorsqu'il fut maudit dans ce corps de mi-mort, il l'avait trouvé sa compagne, son âme sœur, son calice. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles Draco était heureux, grâce à sa vitesse il arriva rapidement auprès de son élu qui habitait dans la maison situé au 4 Privet Drive.

L'odeur de son aimé était légèrement gâchée par les autres de la maison, il y en avait trois autres en tout, après celle saturé par des produits ménagés de la maison, d'après un bref constat, il comprit que celui qu'il cherchait habitué avec des proches mais pas avec ses parents car les trois autres habitants avaient des odeurs répugnants, seule un personne avait un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à celui de son âme sœur mais sinon les autres étaient repoussants.

Il arriva à rentrer dans la maison et découvrit dans une petite chambre sa compagne, ou plutôt son compagnon, de sa vue perçant, il découvrit un petit garçon âgé de huit ans selon lui, un petit corps gracile quoi que un peu maigre était sous une fine couverture, un visage d'enfant et des cheveux ébouriffés. Seul un souffle doux du garçonnet brisait le silence, ne pouvant résister il caressa délicatement la joue ronde de l'endormie peur de le briser s'il insistait trop. Peut-être était-ce la fraîcheur de sa main mais le plus petit frissonna et ouvrit ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil, sa seul parole murmurait avant de se rendormir resterait à jamais graver dans son cœur de glace.

– Merci d'être venu Monsieur l'Ange.

C'était une parole de soulagement, une prière avant de partir à l'au delà, son calice n'était pas mourant, Draco le savait, il le sentait, mais pourtant ce petit bout de chair l'avait pris pour un ange venant le chercher signe qu'il voulait mourir, pourquoi son compagnon souffrait-il à un si jeune âge ? Draco ne le savait pas et il peinait de voir son amour aussi triste. Comme pour soulager un peu sa douleur à l'endormie, il baisa son front, puis partit décharger sa colère dû à son impuissance.

Ce schéma recommença chaque nuit suivant, mais le blond prit garde à ne pas réveiller son calice juste l'admirer dans son sommeil, il avait découvert qu'il avait dix ans, onze dans deux mois au lieu des huit qu'il lui avait attribué et que sa famille actuelle le maltraitait, l'envie de leur faire payer le démangeait mais il ne pouvait pas, s'il tuait ces rats personne ne pourrait protéger un minimum son amour et celui était encore bien trop jeune pour être avec lui, tout cela faisait rager le vampire en lui. Alors il ne faisait que de veiller sur lui la nuit, le gardant loin des cauchemars.

Ce rituel continua jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, vers l'après midi il sentit une peur insoutenable l'inonder, il comprit tout de suite, son compagnon avait peur, non était terrifié. Il parcourut à toute vitesse la distance qu'il le séparait de Harry et découvrit son oncle sur lui, suant à grosses gouttes et le touchait de ses mains graisseuses et répugnantes. Une colère sans nom le dévora, sans plus attendre ses griffes et crocs sortirent. L'homme ivre ne sentit pas le danger, malheureusement pour lui car Draco s'élança et découpât les mains coupables et les jambes du porcs, tout en étouffant le hurlement qu'échappait Vernon fou de douleur. Que sa retenue allait au diable, il allait se venger et compter y faire avec sadisme mais voyant que son calice ouvrait craintivement ses pupilles, il décida d'en finir rapidement, de ses crocs il déchiqueta la gorge de sa victime mais recracha le sang immonde qui coulait le long de sa bouche et le laissa tomber lourdement par terre, puis en voyant que le petit brun allait le distinguer, il utilisa un de ses pouvoirs pour l'endormir. Il partit rapidement après être rassuré que son protégé allait bien, il ne devait pas rester, en utilisant ses pouvoirs les chasseurs de vampires l'avaient sûrement repéré et c'était dangereux pour lui ainsi que son calice car ces chasseurs pouvaient très bien utilisé le petit brun comme d'appât s'ils connaissaient leur relation.

Draco s'enfuit loin de Harry pendant deux mois, utilisant ses pouvoirs par ci par là pour attirer l'attention de ses ennemis loin du brun, mais sitôt qu'il sentit que ses traqueurs étaient assez éloignés il repartit sans tarder vers son protégé. Après de longues recherches, il découvrit son ange dans une école, plus précisément dans une serre au beau milieu de la nuit. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, il le rejoignit. L'enfant pleurait, sa douleur était palpable, il voulut le rassurer et le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant c'était trop tôt : s'il le faisait, il perdrai son contrôle et le transformerai, alors il promit, promit à cet enfant de venir le chercher quand il sera plus grand mais en attendant, pour résister à la tentation il devait partir et cela le déchirait, son cœur, son âme... Le temps s'écoula en silence, inlassablement... Et Draco s'accrocha aux souvenirs de son calice encore et encore pour ne pas devenir fou, et parfois l'image de son amour se perdait sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Mais finalement le moment de se retrouver était enfin arrivé.

Six ans ! Cela faisait six longues années depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, avait-il changé ? Oui, sûrement ! L'avait-il oublié ? Lui non en tout cas, au contraire il avait souffert de la séparation comme s'il l'Enfer lui léchait continuellement la peau.

Pour pouvoir tenir la journée, il but tout le sang des chevaux dans l'étable n'ayant pas trouvé d'humain mais c'était la première fois qu'il buvait ceux d'animaux, il ne savait pas si c'était aussi puissant que le sang habituelle mais en tout cas avec ce qu'il avait avalé il devrait pouvoir passer la journée, enfin il espérait.

Comme Draco savait que Harry irait dans la serre, il s'y rendit avant, patientant dans ce calme reposant, le pot où il avait jadis juré devant était là comme si ces années d'absence n'avait jamais existé. Dans un sens cela le rassurait, cela voulait dire que Harry pensait encore à lui mais dans un autre son calice l'acceptera-t-il ? Lui, un immortelle souillé par les péchés les plus immoraux.

C'était le midi lorsque son amour arriva enfin, il semblait bouleversé, à tel point qu'il ne l'avait remarqué ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas habitude d'avoir des invités dans sa serre, mais en tout cas, Harry s'était directement avancé vers le bourgeon de fleur où Draco put voir un sourire doux fleurir. Attiré, il s'en approcha mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner il déclara mutin :

– Tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage collé sur ton visage Potter.

Il découvrit le regard émeraudes pleins d'étonnement de son calice, normal dans un sens mais lui ne s'en souciait guère car enfin ils pouvaient se revoir, se toucher, être près de l'autre sans danger pour l'instant, et Draco voulut que cela dure éternellement l'odeur de Harry captivait, tentatrice de péché il voulut plonger son nez dans le cou délicat de son opposé et son regard remonta sur ses appétissantes lèvres appels aux baisers les plus passionnés et les plus doux, il les voulait ces fruits mures jamais cueillis, il s'abaissa de plus en plus près du visage du brun mais son esprit s'embruma et il jura très fortement dans sa tête contre le sang si pauvre qui le faisait montrer aussi faible et pathétique devant son calice.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit la voix de Harry et d'une femme qui devait être une infirmière.

– Une anémie ?

– Oui, il a du faire un malaise. Laissons le se reposer pour l'instant.

– Bien.

Draco sentit que son brun était troublé mais avant de s'occuper de son protégé, il utilisa ses pouvoirs et altéra les souvenirs de infirmière ainsi qu'aux professeurs et les élèves de l'année de Harry et ses futurs camarades, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et inutile de créer des ennuis si tôt.

– Je vais vous laisser, au revoir. Déclara Harry d'une voix indifférente.

– Hein ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus avec ton cousin ?

– Pardon ? Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de cousin, ni même de famille. Balbutia-il avant de partir.

– Ah, je crois bien que je l'ai fâché. Vous êtes bien le cousin de Monsieur Potter non ? Draco Malfoy.

- Oui, c'est exacte mais je suis arrivé à l'improviste alors je suppose qu'il doit être en colère contre moi. Informa-t-il amusé à l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

Sur le chemin pour retourné dans sa classe, Harry était pensif. Comment ça son cousin ? Le seul qu'il se souvenait c'était le gros Dudley qui le maltraitait dans son enfance, et franchement il était très très loin derrière le fascinant blond au corps d'Apollon, en remémorant le corps de ce dernier, son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, le brun se sentit très embarrassé et confus, tellement qu'il ne fit attention au ballon qui allait atterrir sur son visage si une main pâle ne l'avait arrêté.

- Bande d'idiots, vous aurez pu le blesser ! Siffla d'un air colérique le sauveur d' Harry qui reconnu son prétendu cousin.

- Ah, tu es... L'anémique.

- L'anémique ? Je suis blessé que tu n'es retenu mon nom mais bon je te pardonne. Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy, ton... Hum, comment dire, séduisant cousin. Déclara le blond d'un ton séducteur doublé d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je ne te connais pas mais je suis pas sénile au point d'oublier si une personne fait parti de ma famille ou pas. Et dans ton cas je suis absolument sur que tu n'es pas mon très cher « cousin ».

- Non c'est vrai je ne fais pas parti de ta famille, mais c'est beaucoup plus passable que si j'avais avoué être ton petit copain, non ? Plaisanta le plus grand.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'écria Harry ahuri.

- Je te l'accorde volontiers parce que tu es mignon. Dit Draco d'un ton séducteur.

- Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Oh et puis arrête de te foutre de moi ! Cria le taquiné avant de courir pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du platine particulièrement joyeux.

Les jours passèrent et Draco devint un prince pour toutes les filles bien qu'il ne se montrait seulement que courtois envers elles et un chef et modèle pour les garçons. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les profs qui l'adoraient. Seul Harry ne partageait pas leur joie, il avait l'impression de le connaître mais c'était impossible puisque que le garçon venait de se faire transférer, et lui n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'endroits où il aurait pu croisé une personne aussi charismatique que le blond.

D'ailleurs celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, où qu'Harry allait, il sentait son attention omniscient sur lui comme si à pars sa présence Draco ne voyait rien. Souvent, le blond essaya de lui parler mais Harry trouvait toujours un moyen de le fuir car son corps réagissait bien trop étrangement à l'approche du blond. Ses mots,... Ses sourires,... Ses gestes,... Tout lui rappelait cet inconnu, son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Pourquoi ce garçon ressemblait-il tellement à son premier amour ? Si cela continuait Harry ne pourrait plus se voiler la face d'être tombé amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Il était sur le chemin pour aller à la serre quand il vit celui qui peuplait toutes ses pensées un sourire aux lèvres, prenant son courage à deux mains, il voulut l'appeler mais il se rendit compte qu' accroché aux bras du blond se trouvait la groupie numéros une de ce dernier, Pansy Parkinson. Ils semblaient être tellement bien ensemble, tellement heureux que cela fit mal au petit brun. Et dire qu'il avait presque cru au blond lorsqu'il lui avait dit d'être son petit copain. Durant toute la journée, Harry s'essaya de fuir encore plus Malfoy, mais ce fut vint. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de la serre le blond revient vers lui, abordant toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui irrita encore plus le brun mais sa colère fut à son comble lorsque l'arrivant posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touche pas ! Siffla d'un air menaçant Harry.

- Que...

- Tu te fiches complètement de moi ! J'étais seulement la première personne que t'as rencontré en arrivant alors tu as décidé de t'amuser à mes dépends mais ça suffit maintenant ! Et dire que je m'avais finalement avoué mes sentiments à ton égard... Finit le brun dans un murmure blessé avant se détourner du blond.

Seulement Draco en entendant les paroles du brun, se sentit enfin complet, son calice l'accepterait ! Non mieux, son calice l'aimait. Dans un élan d'amour et de soulagement, il prit le plus petit dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui ne voulant le briser. Il put enfin sentir la chaleur de ce dernier contre la sienne, son cœur battre aux même frénésies que le sien, l'odeur de ses cheveux...

- Draco ? Demanda timidement Harry plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- J'étais sérieux.

- Hein ?

- J'étais et je suis et serai toujours sérieux à propos de mes sentiments envers toi. Depuis le premier regard j'ai su que c'était toi mon âme sœur. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps.

- Comment ça « depuis si longtemps » ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna le calice soudain plus réveillé.

- …

- AHHHHHH !

Un cri déchirant et apeuré éclata. Le couple se tourna vers l'origine du hurlement qui ne se situait pas très loin d'eux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Se demanda le brun. Ils virent un attroupement d'élèves dont la plupart paniquaient, les jeunes filles étaient horrifiées, certaines même pleuraient à chaude larme, tandis que les garçons appelaient les secours sur leur portable et courraient prévenir les professeurs, leur visage montrait eux aussi une terreur sans nom. En faisant du coude, Harry réussit enfin à atteindre l'objet de leur attention, la scène lui fit froid dans le dos. Un cadavre. Un cadavre desséché, pâle, squelettique et morbide. C'était autrefois le corps d'une jeune fille de cette école d'après la robe verte et argent que le mort portait. Mais Harry reconnut cette poupée désarticulée qu'était ce décès dont le visage glauque avait des traits tirés d'une façon horrible, et dont ses membres formaient des angles bizarres et impossibles pour les humains. Comment oublier le visage d'une personne auquel vous avez jalousé quelques heures auparavant ! Comment oublier la personne qui s'était accrochée comme une sangsue la personne dont vous aimez ! Comment Harry pouvait-il oublier Pansy Parkinson !

- Tout son sang a été vidé ! C'est affreux, après les chevaux, c'est une personne qui est morte ! Cria une jeune fille hystérique à son amie.

- Est-ce l'œuvre d'un malade mental ! Glissa l'autre fille.

- J'aurai dit un vampire vu la morsure qu'elle a à son cou. Constata un garçon qui avait entendu le commentaire.

- C'est ça ouais, les vampires n'existent pas...

- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Une personne est morte bon sang ! Hurla la première fille avant de sangloter.

- Un... Vampire ?

- Vivant dans l'ombre, buvant du sang humain. Ils utilisent leur beauté ensorcelant pour attraper leur proie avant de les mordre en utilisant leurs canines pointues. Pécheurs immortels, ils gardent à tout jamais leur apparence charnel et peuvent transformer leur calice en l'un des leur afin de passer l'éternité avec.

- Dra... Co ? Tu... Ça ne peut pas être... Depuis tout ce temps... Balbutia Harry en écoutant le discours du blond déclaré d'un ton monotone, indifférent et détaché.

Draco ne dit rien, ferma juste ses yeux avant de s'enfuir. Harry courut rapidement vers la serre maudite, son refuge. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, les vampires ça n'existent pas ! Comment pourraient-ils exister ! Mais si... Si Draco était vraiment cette personne pourquoi la rose n'avait-il pas fleurit ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse. Arrivé devant le petit pot, le bourgeon était toujours le même, aucun signe d'éclosion, et dans un sens Harry se sentit soulagé, oui la fleur n'avait pas fleurit, c'était seulement un rêve d'un enfant en manque d'amour. Mais soudain, le bourgeon grandit, la couleur émeraude s'intensifia et un à un les pétales s'ouvrirent, la rose était enfin éclos après six longues années d'attente.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent, puis il leva sa tête. Draco était là. Il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour annuler le sort qu'il avait jadis mis en place et la fleur pouvait enfin s'épanouir.

- C'était vrai. La personne qui t'avais fais ce serment c'était moi. Et je suis bien un vampire.

- Tu... Mens... Tu mens ! Comment est-ce possible...

- Tu as peur Harry ? Je t'effraye n'est ce pas ?

Une main aussi glaciale que la lune lui toucha la joue et une aura dangereuse et menaçante l'entourait comme une seconde peau...

- En sachant cela, veux tu toujours venir avec moi ?

Harry sentit toute la douleur dans cette demande, le vampire pensait qu'il allait refuser, le repousser et pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles il sentit tout l'amour que lui portait l'immortel.

- Non. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je t'ai attendu six ans tu sais, six ans à ne t'aimer que toi. Cela va faire guimauve mais je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé même si tu n'es pas un humain et qu'aux yeux de tous tu peux paraître être un monstre sanguinaire mais pour moi tu es la plus magnifique créature qu'il puisse exister en ce monde.

Sur ces paroles, Harry l'embrassa, au début surpris Draco se réveilla bien vite et domina rapidement le baiser au plus grand plaisir du brun qui se laissa faire volontiers. Il avait beaucoup manqué au brun, pas seulement à cause du souvenir mais parce que tous deux savaient qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour véritable.

* * *

**WARNING POUR LES NON AVERTIS, CE QUI VA SUIVRE EST UN LEMON, C'EST A DIRE UNE SCENE EXPLICITE CAR JE SAIS QUE BEAUCOUP AIMENT CELA MAIS VOUS POUVEZ SAUTER CE PASSAGE CEL A NE NUIT PAS A LA COMPREHENSION DE L'HISTOIRE.**

C'était envoûtant, le corps sensuel du brun l'appelait, le réclamait de baisers et Draco le voulait, le marquer comme sien, marquer cet ange immaculé, briser ses ailes blanches pour que jamais il ne puisse aller loin sans lui. Tous ses instincts se réveillaient, ses yeux dévoraient chaque parcelle de cette peau dénudée, son nez plongé dans la délicieuse odeur que dégageaient chaque pore de cette peau, ses oreilles s'abreuvèrent des gémissements et des râles que poussait Harry inconsciemment sous toutes les caresses que lui procuraient les mains experts du vampire.

Tantôt, les lèvres du blond embrasaient avec passion celles du brun, tantôt ces mêmes lèvres mordillaient le cou, la poitrine, et le ventre de l'humain. La langue du dominant léchait avec plaisir les boutons de chair qui durcirent sous les maltraitances, plus, Draco voulait plus... Explorer les endroits les plus intimes et qu'aucune personne n'avait jamais vu du brun.

Il commença à défaire le pantalon et les sous vêtement devenus trop gênants de Harry, la chemise avait longtemps disparu du corps de ce dernier, le laissant nu comme le premier jour de sa naissance. Le plus petit rougit violemment et cacha ses yeux de son bras, le souffle saccadé, l'immortel sourit face à cette timidité puis se déshabilla à son tour, il colla son corps frai à celui brûlant de passion du brunet. Il savait que c'était la première fois pour son amant donc pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui procurer le maximum de plaisir, il prit doucement la verge tendu et amorça un long mouvement de va et viens, le masturba. Harry cria au début sous la surprise mais rapidement ces cris se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. En plus, Draco variait les sensations en accélérant ou en ralentissant le rythme sous les plaintes de Ry qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, surtout que le blond s'amusait à stimuler son gland sensible avec son pouce mais sa perte vint lorsque Draco qui se détectait voulut donner davantage d'excitation et mit le sexe dans sa bouche, le brun ne tint pas et cria au blond de se retirer avant de jouir intensément.

Le vampire eu un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il vit le brun haletant mais dont le sexe rebanda quand il ré-excita ce dernier. Mais cette fois ci il comptait aussi avoir du plaisir car son sexe douloureux le rappelait qu'il était lui même très allumé par le pécher devant lui. Il embrassa son dominé, puis il plaça ses doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci en lui indiquant de les lécher afin de les lubrifier. D'abord maladroit, Harry prit contenance et les lécha avidement, Draco les enleva ensuite puis plaça un doigt dans l'intimité inviolé du brunet.

Harry ne sentit pas le premier doigt, trop occupé à embrasser le plus grand mais le deuxième lui procura une sensation inconfortable pas douloureuse mais pas agréable non plus. Mais lorsque le blond rajouta le troisième, il se crispa, mais cette situation disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle avait apparut car entre temps le vampire avant trouvé la prostate du brun et comptait en abuser pour faire perdre les pétales au receveur ce qui arriva.

- D... Hn.. Dray...Plus... Gémit Harry.

- Tu veux plus ?

- Oui... HaAa... Oui...Hn... Je te veux toi...

Ne pouvant résister plus aux supplications du brun, Draco enleva ses doigt de l'antre avant de glisser doucement son membre à la place. Il le fit entrer doucement dans cet intimité chaud, serré et accueillant, laissant son amant s'habituer à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui, tous deux se sentit enfin complet. Puis sous l'accord du brun il commença à bouger, lentement et légèrement mais après quelques secondes, Harry demanda plus et ce que fit Draco avec joie, ses coups devinrent plus puissant et plus fougueux, frappant toujours plus fort la prostate, leur donnant beaucoup de satisfaction à tous les deux. Mais en sentant venir l'orgasme fulgurant Ry jouit entre eux et le blond sentant la chair se resserrer jouit à l'intérieur proclamant enfin l'humain.

**VOILA VOUS POUVEZ REPRENDRE !**

* * *

- Dray, on va rester ensemble à partir de maintenant hein ? Pour toujours n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. Déclara Draco en fermant ses yeux, puis il embrassa le front du brun avant de frôler ses douce lèvres. Dors maintenant.

_La rose né pourtant d'il y a un jour fana..._

* * *

_**« Amour,**_

_**Je ne peux pas encore t'emmener avec moi. Je sais que tu es triste de notre séparation et sache que je le suis tout autant. Mais je ne peux te transformer alors que tu n'as pas encore vécu pleinement ta vie d'humain, cela serait égoïste de ma part de te faire vivre une chose dont j'ai toujours détesté.**_

_**Ton sourire chaleureux fait fondre mon cœur, comme cette nuit là. Même si tu es emporté par le soleil couchant, même si je suis loin de toi, nos âmes se suspendront doucement, interminables, et profondément.**_

_**Comme les fleurs réclamant la pluie et la nuit poursuivant le jour, quand les pétales s'ouvriront à nouveau un à un, notre amour deviendra éternelle. »**_

- Tu avais promis, espèce de menteur...

Pour la première depuis longtemps, les larmes coulèrent des émeraudes du brun, mais il garda espoir de cette promesse éternelle...

* * *

- Ouah, tu as vu, c'est lui j'en suis sûr ! Le célèbre acteur Harry Potter !

- Quoi mais que fait il ici ?

- On dit qu'il avait fait ses études à Poudlard avant de devenir comédien.

- On va le voir.

Les garçons roux, sûrement jumeaux, qui avaient parlaient coururent vers l'attroupement formés par plusieurs élèves ayant les mêmes intentions qu'eux c'est à dire obtenir un autographe de la star.

- Dites moi, est-ce que l'étable et la serre maudite sont toujours là ? Demanda la voix feutrée de l'acteur.

- Heu... Oui, il y a trois ans, l'école a racheté des chevaux mais quelle serre ?

- Non, rien, merci pour l'information. Déclara Harry d'un grand sourire chaleureux qui fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles les filles comme les garçons avant de partir vers son endroit favoris.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est beau.

- Carrément séduisant oui ! Dommage qu'il soit gay. Soupirèrent les jeunes adolescentes.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers sa destination, arrivé, il détailla ce lieu qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, l'atmosphère magique était toujours présent. Il avança vers le centre et vit avec bonheur le petit pot encore présent ayant éternellement qu'un seul petit bourgeon. Il s'accroupit puis sourit.

- Tu as de nouveau ce sourire niais, Potter. Siffla une voix grave.

- Et toi, tu reviens de nouveau après six ans d'absence. Rétorqua le brun avant de se lever.

Devant lui se tenant nonchalamment Draco, ayant cette fois ci la même apparence que leur première rencontre dans cette serre, majestueux et puissant.

- J'espère que cette fois ci tu ne seras pas pris d'une anémie. Ironisa Harry avant de s'approcher du vampire.

- Non pas cette fois ci.

Puis l'immortelle dévora les lèvres tentatrices de son opposé.

- Je te préviens Draco si tu me refais le même coup, je me trouve un autre vampire.

- Comme si un autre pouvait m'égaler.

- Narcissique.

- Non réaliste, Amour, je te laisserai plus jamais.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Et tu as vu Gred, il y a une serre ici.

- Tu dois rêver Feorge...

- Non, regarde !

- Ah oui, on va voir ?

- D'accord.

- Wouh c'est magnifique ici.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Et regarde toutes ces roses.

- Oui, mais la plus magnifique c'est celle au centre regarde, une rose émeraude épanouit.

_Lorsque les pétales s'ouvriront un à un leur amour deviendra éternelle..._

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit pour ce OS spécial Halloween XD ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je tiens à remercier mes bêtas : Ambre's Yaoi, et SSxHG=CF pour leur correction. **


End file.
